Dark Cravings
by SMoon1980
Summary: After the dramatic encounter with Spike ih her dorm room, Willow begins to have some Dark Cravings
1. Default Chapter Title

Archive Note: Willow/Spike ~ Please archive, Just ask me! J ~

Description: After the dramatic encounter with Spike in her dorm room, Willow begins to have some very Dark Cravings.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. I am doing this for my own enjoyment, I am making no profit.

* * *

****

Part 1

"Wills! Wills! Are you okay?" Buffy shook Willow's arms roughly. Willow pulled her eyes back into focus. She smiled up into the worried eyes of the slayer.

"I'm okay. Can we go inside, I'm still seeing spots! What was that a flare gun?" Buffy looked down sheepishly, and nodded. Willow smiled and shook her head. Leaning heavily on Buffy Willow hobbled her way into their Dorm room. 

Buffy gasped as she saw the shambles their room had become. The chester drawers and its contents were askew. The bed side lamp was in pieces on the floor. That was just the tip of the ice-berg. Buffy led Willow to her bed, and after sitting her comfortably down, Buffy began to pick up the pieces of lamp from the floor. "Willow, Did the "commando" guys do this?" 

Willow's eyes got big. ~ _Had Buffy not seen Spike? Should I tell her? What will she do then? ~ _Willow quickly thought to herself. Her rational mind urged her to tell the fact Spike could now easily enter their home, because of her inadvertent invitation. ~ _But the whole truth isn't prudent at this juncture. _~ Willow convinced herself. "No, There was a knock on the door about a minute before the "commandos" attacked. I wasn't thinking and just said come in. Spike came in..." 

Buffy's hands stilled over the pieces of broken lamp, "SPIKE! Spike was here! I'll kill him before the sun rises!" Buffy began to wring her hands together.

Willow cautiously watched Buffy wring her hands. "Buff, its okay. I'm fine. I grabbed the lamp off of the night stand and smashed it over his head. As he was dazed, I then ran for the door, just as the "commandos" burst in."

Buffy seemed to calm a bit, but not much. "That's it. What's left of him will be able to be sucked up in a dust buster by dawn." With one quick movement Buffy had the crossbow from under her bed in her hands. 

As Buffy began to load a bolt into the crossbow, Willow tried to think on her feet. ~ _I have to many questions to have her dust him by dawn. Dawn?_ ~ Willow glanced at the clock. Almost five o'clock. "Buffy, It's almost five. He's probably long gone. And you won't be able to get him before the sun forces him to go into hiding." Willow gently removed the cross bow from the slayer's hands. "Why don't you get some sleep, we have classes tomorrow , err today actually." Buffy began to protest, but with a little coaxing Willow had Buffy asleep in minutes.

After straightening up, Willow grabbed some clothes and her showering supplies and headed out to start her day. "No sleep for the confused." Willow mumbled to herself.

* * *

After her shower Willow came back to her room. After setting the alarm for 11 so Buffy could make it to her noon class, Willow picked up her books and headed out. Heading for the library Willow kept running all of her question through her head. Just as the library came into view Willow made a decision. He turned on her heel an headed off of campus. Her classes were not even a consideration. 

* * *

Xander was asleep when a soft knock came to his basement door. Groggily he opened his eyes. The knocking got a little more insistent. Xander threw his legs over the side of his bed. With a yawn he headed for his basement door. With another yawn he opened the door.

Willow stood in front of Xander, slightly panting from the run from Sunnydale University. Xander cocked a quizzical eyebrow, "Wills! What are you doing here, don't you have classes?" Willow nodded as Xander moved out of her way so she could enter his humble abode. His very humble abode. 

As Xander knocked some dirty laundry off of his couch Willow began," Your mom let me in. I need to talk to you, you're my BEST friend Xander . . . " 

Xander flinched. He sat down next Willow on the couch. He took her slightly shaking hand in his. "Willow, no conversation can be good starting with 'you're my BEST friend Xander'. Just tell me Wills, I'll try to understand." 

Willow pulled her knees up to her chest, smiling at him. "Okay, but first do you remember when we were kids and used to pinky swear not to tell anyone something..." Xander cocked his eyebrow again. "I need you to promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you." Willow extended her hand in front of him, her pinky in front of his nose. He looked at it like it was a snake. Willow wiggled it lightly. 

Xander let out a deep sigh, "Okay If I tell a soul you have the right to turn me into a rat so rat-Amy can have a playmate. Now, what is this horrible thing you need to tell me?" Cringing Xander put his pinky to hers. Willow promptly went into a high speed explanation of how Spike had come to their room, with a gasp from Xander she promised to get back to that. She explained about the "commandos" and how now Buffy was asleep in their once more clean room. 

Xander cringed at how Willow had skimmed over the "BIG" details of Spike's visit. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know, this can't be good. Willow put her legs down on the floor, she turned to Xander. Xander squeezed her hand and asked her to explain.

Willow smoothed an imaginary wrinkle from her fuzzy pink sweater. "Xander, Okay. I was staring at the empty space on my wall. I took the "Dingoes" poster yesterday. I don't know which is worse the poster on the wall, or the lack of poster. I heard a soft knock on the door, I didn't think about it, I just said come in. 

"Spike just casually stepped in. I yelled and tried to run, but he knocked me back into the chester drawers. He told me I had a choice, not about not dying, but if I wanted to come back like him." Xander closed his eyes, her voice was so calm, while his heart beat his rib cage. "I told him I would scream. He just said all the better. When I did scream he turned up the radio and quickly had me pinned to the bed. Just as he was about to sink his fangs into my neck, he stopped. He threw himself off of me with a yelp of pain. He sat on the floor of my room just looking at me. He slowly stood and sat on the edge of my bed. He sat in silence, shaking his head

"I didn't know what to do Xander. He looked so sad." Her voice now was filled with sorrow. Xander squeezed her hand. 

"Wills, then what happened?" Xander didn't want to know, but knew he needed to know. He couldn't imagine why Willow felt anything but disgust and hatred. But he wanted to make her feel better. Someone as sweet as her didn't deserve to be questioned, she deserved to be listened to.

"He tried a couple of more times, but each with the same result. He finally gave up and began to pace the floor.

"I asked him, 'Doesn't this happen to every vampire?', he looked hurt, 'Not to me'. Well, I began to think maybe it was me. I just wasn't bite-worthy. I'm just not the sort of girl vamps want to sink their teeth into. I told him as much. He looked at me funny for a second then told me I was so wrong.

"He even told me he had thought about it. Remember when he kidnapped us last year..." Willow mentally kicked herself. Xander looked away. ~ _Of course he remembers, Cordy had never been the same after. It hurt Xander badly._ ~ "Sorry I..." Xander waved a hand for her to continue. His eyes just looked a little distant.

"He said he had thought about it then, he even remembered what I was wearing. A fuzzy pink sweater with lilac underneath." Xander began waving his hand at her Willow raised her eyebrow.

"Is that the sweater you're talking about?" Xander pointed to the sweater she was wearing. Willow looked down, she hadn't even realized it. 

Willow nodded to him, "I didn't realize. Anyway, he said any vamp would want to bite me. This all sunk in, but the rational side of me was finally able to get through and I smashed a lamp over his head. I ran for the door as he was dazed. That is where the "commandos" broke in, and you know the rest." Xander felt a little better knowing she still had a rational side at all.

"Now, we've seen Spike get his ass kicked by Buffy before, but he usually puts up a fight. But the "commandos" were after him, he took a swing at them and doubled over. He was easily taken, the only reason he got away was because Buffy distracted them. I think something has happened to him. But I don't know what." Willow took her hand from Xander's and began to wring her hands.

"Wills, Why do you care?" Xander asked.

"I don't know, I just really don't know!" Willow dropped her head in defeat.

* * *

****

Part Two

Spike paced his lair aimlessly. The blonde ditz Harmony, wasn't there when he got in. She must have gone somewhere else to avoid the sun, or if Spike was lucky she just stayed in the sun and dusted herself.

"What is wrong with me?" Spike couldn't believe how close he had come to being recaptured. He couldn't seem to be able to hurt anyone or anything. ~ _Those stupid "commando" guys almost had me._ ~ Spike thought to himself.

This thing with the fiery witch, Willow, was really throwing him. He hadn't meant to see her, he was after the slayer. Her name wasn't even on that room. But once he saw her he didn't know if he was disappointed or not. He had thought about how sweet she would taste. Her screams and struggles only made it better. But no matter how he tried he couldn't bite her. His head had hurt so much he could barely see. She must have done something to him. A spell or something. 

He had to drink from those vile hospital blood bags. ~ _A few more days without blood would have been worse!_ ~ Spike tried to tell himself.

"Willow" he quietly spoke to himself. She had been polite, even nice to him after his "failure". True she had hit him with a lamp, but if she hadn't he would have questioned her sanity. ~ _Another insane girlfriend, I don't need!_ ~ Why was he thinking of her as a girlfriend. She was nothing more than a meal to him. When this spell wore off she would be the first to be drained. But some part of his mind told him not to hurt someone like Willow.

Pacing continuously, Spike muttered to himself trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

* * *

Xander silently waited for Willow to explain why she cared if Spike could hurt anything. Secretly, he hoped it was true, if it was someone would easily pick him off, and they wouldn't have to worry about him again. 

"I don't know Xander, I think I might lo . . ." Xander threw his hand over her mouth.

"Please Wills, for the love of humanity, for the sake of our friendship, don't finish that thought!" Xander couldn't let her say that, if she did he knew there was no going back.

"Xander you asked me why I care, I think that is why. I don't know. I just see him differently. He was so vulnerable, almost human even." 

Xander closed his eyes. "Willow, I know there must be some other reason you came here. What is it you need, Willow?" 

Willow looked at Xander admiringly, he was smarter than he looked. "I do need something. I need a stake, I didn't take one with me when I left this morning."

Xander looked questioningly towards her, "First off the suns out..."

"On the surface yes, not in the sewers." Willow stated.

"Willow! Why? Why are you..." The look of defiance on her face made Xander know. "But what about this whole lo... Oh, I can't say that."

"It's not for Spike, unless he is really not the person I think he is. It's for all the other creeps that go bump in the dark." Xander stood and walked to his desk. Pulling open a drawer he removed two stakes. He walked back to Willow and handed her a stake. "Xander, what's the other stake for?"

"I'm coming with you!" Willow stood and faced Xander.

"No you're not!"

****

More to Come! Stay Tuned!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Rating: R (eventually)

Archive Note: Willow/Spike ~ Please archive, Just ask me! J ~

Description: After the dramatic encounter with Spike in her dorm room, Willow begins to have some very Dark Cravings.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. I am doing this for my own enjoyment, I am making no profit.

* * *

****

Part 3

"No you're not!" Willow stood tall, face to face with Xander. "I need you to watch Buffy. You are going to keep her busy and away from Spike and I. I need some answers not Buffy flying at him with a stake!"

"But Wills, How a, I supposed to do that. She can rip my throat oout!" Willow didn't back down, she reached over and tokk the second stake from his hand. She placed both stakes in her back-pack.

Looking him in the eye, Willow said,"I don't care how you do it, just do it!" With that Willow turned on her heel and walked to his basement door. She was reaching for the knob when Xander's mind caught up. He ran to her.

"Willow be careful. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you when you see that evil . . ." evil glare from willow, " . . . err Spike." Xander walked her out, giving her a uick hug before she left. As he closed the door he prayed this wouldn't be the last time he saw Willow alive.

* * *

Spike continued pacing the floor. He had not been able to get any rest. Every time he tried to his mind kept imaging Willow. He cursed under his breath as he once more tried to rest. With a sigh he flopped into his chair, eyes closed. A place just before slep took him.

* * *

Willow knew where she was going but really didn't want to be ther. She just wished he curious mind would let her rest. But she would be filled with questions until she could fins Spike.

As Willow reached Spike's underground lair she stopped. Pulling one of the stakes from her backpack she slid it in the waist band of her pants. Pulling the sweater over it she gave one final silent plea to the goddess for protection. She walked right in head held high.

* * *

Spike's eyes were closed when Willow walked in. She had no idea what to do. Startling the vampire was not her idea of fun. But before she had to further contimplate that, two blue orbs stared at her. A evil smile crossed Spike's face.

"Willow, just what do I owe this unexpected visit?' Spike said this, all the while assumming he must have finally gotten to sleep. This living breathing human wouldn't dare come to his lair iin reality, that sort of thing only happens in his subcounsiouses time to play.

Willow opened her mouth, then abruptly closed it again. Once more she tried to speak but only a feeble squeak escaped her lips. Wringing her hands together Willow stared at Spike. Spike chuckled. She was so cute standing there like a deer in the headlights. 

He rose slowly from his chair being sure not to startle her. Once standing her extended his hand to her. She looked at it like a venimous snake ready to strike. "Luv, I am merely extending my hand in a truce, at least for now. Now come sit and tell me why you are here." With that he took another step towards her. She reached her hand to his and shook it. 

Spike's mind finally cought up with him, he wasn't asleep and Willow was really here, with her hand in his. Unconsiously his thumb rubbed lightly on the side of her palm, sending a tiny shiver down Willow's back. They both looked down at there joined hands and quickly let go. Spike took Willow's backpack and walked to the table to put it down.

While he was doing this Willow, exhausted from first the night before's action, the run to Xander's and trip here, flopped into his chair. Abruptly she yelped loudly in pain. Spike spun around to see her gingerly reach behind herself and pull a very jagged stske from apparently her waist band. She uncerimoniusly threw it on the table. She looked upa t Spike and turned a shade of pink. 

Spike began to laugh, the idea of her sitting on a very pointy stake was infinetly amussing to him. With a little growl from Willow Spike stopped, "Sorry pet, but it was most funny. By the way, don't you trust me?" Spike asked with a sweeping gesture towards the cursed stake. 

Now it was Willow's turn to chuckle. "Would you trust you?" Willow cocked an eyebrow a him, Spike smiled. 

"I supposse not. But do I need to worry about you stakeing me if I blink?"

"No, not if your on your best behavior, I'll be on mine." Willow pulled her knees up on the chair. She placed her chin on her kneecaps, looking at Spike. He pulled another chair up and sat across from her.

"Did you come here to take this spell off of me?" Spike asked. His hands lazily splayed on his knees.

"I don't know what is wrong with you but it is not magical, I can tell. I came to see if I could help you. Even though if you an't hurt anyone, we wouldn't have to worry about you hurting someone innocent." 

Spike hissed, "First off Red, there are no innocents, everyone has a dark side, mine just more vocal. Now to recap, you say you didn't do this to me?" 

Willow blinked. "No, Why would . . . Just because I'm a witch you assum, humph!" Willow glared over her knees at him. 

With a placating hand gesture spike said, "Okay, Okay! I'm sorry. But if you didn't do it the "commando" idiots must have. Is there anything you can do about it? I am willing to pay you handsomely." Spike smiled, Willow probably assuned he meant money, but he meant the ultimate gift, immortality. With a twinkle in his eye he watched Willow, she had relaxed a little but not much.

"Well, first am I right in assuming you can't fight anyone?" Spike nodded. Willow began to chew on her lower lip, an action Spike found unendingly interesting. Willow noticed his staring, but did a little staring o her own.

"Do you like me?" Willow blurted out, her mouth had spoken before her mind caught up. Spike looked confused. "I mean like like me? The reason I ask because I have this strange feeling towards you now, but it's ok I'm not you type Just forget about it...." Spike continued to listen to her babble for a few more seconds before he rose from his chair. Willow abruptly stopped talking.

Willow dropped her legs to the floor, watching Spike walk towards her. Fear krept up her spine, ~ What was that look in his eyes? ~ Her breathing quicked as he placed each of his hands on the sides of her chair. He leaned towards her. "I have a question for you?" Willow squeaked. He leaned a little closer to her, Willow was scared but strangely excited as well.

After a pause Willow began to wonder if he would ever ask his question. "May I kiss you?" Willow's eys got really big and only a squeak escaped her lips. Spike was about to lean back assuming he had made a mistake when she leaned forward and put her warm lips to his cold ones. 

What started out as a little whisp of a kiss sone transformed into a mind shatteriing experinece. Spike ran his fingers through her short red hair. Willow felt him moan a little as she tentativly ran a hand down his lean hard chest.

Spike boke the kiss only because Willow would soon need to breath. When he looked at her, her faced was flushed and her lips slightly swollen, but what really intrigued him was the sparkle of happiness in her eyes. Spike knew she could see the same in his eyes.

Willow reached a gentle hand to his cheek. She caressed his cheek lightly, he smiled at her, not an evil or mocking smile, but agenuine one. 

"Spike, I would like to try something, okay?' Spike cocked a questioning eyebrow at her. "You can't hurt anyone right? What if they willingly let you bite them, you really wouldn't be hurting them so ..." Willow trailed off as Spike just stared at her.

"Luv, are you asking me to bite you? I've never had someone ask to be bitten before, this is bloody bizaree."

Willow looked away. "Never mind, you don't have to try. I'm not bite-worthy, so ..." Spike swept Willow into his arms before she could continue. He kissed her. She put her arms around him. He lightly kissed his way down her slender white neck. He felt her pulse quicken on his lips. She ran her fingers through his very blonde hair. He caustiously changed to his game face. 

With one more tenative kiss on her pulse he slipped his fangs into her throat. Willow moaned lightly, the fingers in his hair stopped momentarily as the pleasure his bite was giving her rushed through her. Spike drank the heady elixir of her blood, he had never tasted anyone as sweet yet powerful before.

Spike ran his hands down her sides, hightening the pleasure she was receiving. The contented sighs from her pleased Spike emensily.

To Willow dismay Spike stopped drinking, he gently held her waist. A satisfied smile crossed his face. "Well, luv. Guess it works, we'll have to try that again, but first I want to..." A slam behind them stopped Spike in mid sentence. He whirled around quickly putting Willow behind him.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend?" Harmony's face morphed, barring her fangs she leapt at Willow.

****

To be continued


	3. Default Chapter Title

Rating: R (eventually)

Archive Note: Willow/Spike ~ Please archive, Just ask me! J ~

Description: After the dramatic encounter with Spike in her dorm room, Willow begins to have some very Dark Cravings.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. I am doing this for my own enjoyment, I am making no profit.

* * *

****

Part 4

Harmony morphed and leapt towards Willow. Spike stood his ground in front of her. With a swift backhand Harmony was thrown back towards the doorway.

Willow reached behind herself slowly, her hand edged across the table until she felt the tip of the stake. She brought the stake cautiously behind her. She warily watched Harmony rise once more, her whining voice grating on Willow's nerves.

"What do you want with that chick, she's not even popular!" She received a growl of warning from Spike. His hand was protectively placed on Willow's hip behind him.

"Harmony, leave now, or I will stake you, and this time you will be PERMANENTLY dusted!" Spike spat. Harmony didn't move. She merely stood and did more of her usual whining. Her face returned to normal ditzy look.

"OK, let me get my things." Harmony went into another room and packing could be heard. ~ _That was easy._ ~ Willow thought to herself. Spike let out a sigh and pulled Willow from behind him.

"Sorry 'bout that luv, she won't give you any more trouble, trust me!" Spike ran his hand down her cheek, which was flushed from fear. He smiled at her eliciting a smile from her. 

With the element of surprise Harmony was able to throw Spike away from Willow. Harmony quickly leapt at Willow once more.

Quickly thinking Willow brought her hands in front of her. The stake still clutched in her hand. Harmony embedded her self on the stake.

Harmony staggered back, she exclaimed "As if!", before she was dusted.

Spike looked from Willow to the large pile of dust on his floor. "Well, Red. Thanks. Now I don't have to deal with her anymore!" He smiled good naturedly towards her. Willow walked haltingly to Spike. Spike was brushing imaginary dust from his clothes, his hands stilled as she stood in front of him.

Willow placed her arms around his neck, got on tiptoe and kissed him.

* * *

End Part 4 More to Come!


End file.
